


Dragon of Iwa

by Aelaryn



Category: Naruto
Genre: Banished, F/M, I'm bad with tags, Powerful Naruto, Slight bashing, Time Skips
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-09-29 23:39:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17213006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aelaryn/pseuds/Aelaryn
Summary: Succeeding in the Sasuke Retrieval mission, Naruto is rescued by a pink-eyed Iwa kunoichi. In the following days, the young blond is exiled for his recklessness of using Kyuubi's chakra. With nowhere to go, Naruto joins this Iwa kunoichi on her journey back to Iwagakura. Years later, an unknown shinobi from Iwa gains a reputation that spans the entirety of the Elemental Nations.





	1. Chapter 1

Naruto huffed, groaned, and winced which each step that he took with the body on his back. His fight with Sasuke Uchiha had been an exhausting one, to the point where he had to rely on the Kyuubi's chakra. One particularly made Naruto wince more so than before. A shock of pain went up through his body then resonated throughout the hole in his chest from Chidori.

The pain wasn't as bad as it was when he felt Sasuke's hand go through his chest due to the Kyuubi trying to suppress and numb the pain that originated from the wound. He also noticed that the hole was a bit smaller than before, no doubt from the Kyuubi. He really needed to thank for the demon fox one of these days. Although he knew the fox was mostly doing this out of self-interest. If Naruto died, he would die, and the fox wouldn't want that.

Naruto winced even more and more with each step. His face contorted into one of pain and confusion. Was the fox getting tired? If he was, that would surprise even the unpredictable ninja himself. After a few minutes, Naruto grew sluggish. The blond nin spotted a tree in the distance. After walking towards it, he placed the unconscious body of Sasuke on one side while he sat down on the other. Naruto rested for a few minutes, or at least that was what he told himself.

The air around the blond picked up, the wind blew the leaves around him along with the trees. A great thundering rustling sound resonated throughout the very clearing that he had decided to stop in. Naruto turned his head and eyed his best friend, at least that what he thought.

He knew that Sasuke was seeking power. His scuffle at the hospital that Kakashi had to break up was a pretty clear indicator. He shook his head, to go to Orochimaru of all people? He had tried to talk Sasuke into coming back to the village. Throughout the fight, he had _tried_. The Uchiha was having none of it and instead attacked Naruto. The blond had to defend himself and unfortunately, he had to rely on the power of the Kyuubi to help him through the end of the fight.

Naruto grunted. He lowered his head and eyed the hole that was currently in his chest. The pain was… mostly gone. Had the fox come through? He didn't know. His eyes began to droop. Maybe a small nap to replenish his energy was in order? Yes…yes it was calling to him. His eyes began to droop further until his head limped to the side onto his shoulder.

She jumped from branch to branch as quickly as she could. Her father had ordered her to scout the Konoha border and possibly, if she could, infiltrate them and gather intelligence. Kurotsuchi didn't want to mess this mission up, her grandfather was granting her a chance to impress him.

A Konoha infiltration mission to the Tsuchikage's granddaughter? The future leader of Iwa? Madness. But he had trusted his granddaughter to perform and complete the mission with excellence, he wouldn't tolerate nothing less.

Kurotsuchi reminisced in her memories to try and make it seem as if her traveling was going faster. She was born into what can only be described as village royalty. The granddaughter of the current Tsuchikage. The position had been in her family since the village's founding, and it was going to stay that way if Onoki had anything to say about it. Kurotsuchi didn't mind. Well, …that was a lie. Sort of. Since day one she had always had this immense pressure from her family and her grandfather, along with the village itself.

She was to be the future Tsuchikage and expectations have been placed upon her. She was supposed to be excellence since her pre-academy days. Kurotsuchi didn't mind the pressure so much. It had given her drive and motivation to outperform expectations.

One of her favorite things to do was completely shock her grandfather whenever she could. Although he did place an immense amount of expectations on her, he knew that she was still only a child. He knew that power and skill came with time along with constant training. So whenever she managed to make Onoki's eyes widen with shock, it made her smile.

But, the older she got, the more and more the village treated her as _the_ princess. She got special treatment from her instructors, something she absolutely detested and would chew their head's off. A teacher showing special treatment was no teacher in her mind. She hated it when they did that. She understood why the did it. She was the Tsuchikage's granddaughter, she needed to be the best, everyone else be damned.

Kurotsuchi shook her head at that. Even in her current age, the village treated her like that. The only person that didn't was her grandfather. Although all this pressure was placed on her by him, he would always push her to her limits. ' _No weak shinobi like you will inherit this position. You need to be strong. I've seen the way the village treats you. A princess, solely because you are of my blood. I will have none of it. You will train to be the strongest nin in this village. I won't have anything less._ '

She could see how that would be a bit harsh on some other shinobi but to her, it meant the world. Ever since then, she was the toughest shinobi. Besides, Roshi, but he was cheating since he was a jinchuriki.

Kurotsuchi senses immediately made her halt. She looked behind her, to her sides, up, down. Nothing. Her senses were going haywire and she didn't know why. Suddenly, a great wind rustled the trees in her vicinity. The pink-eyed kunoichi brought an arm up to cover her eyes. The wind would have knocked her off if it wasn't for her chakra that was holding her in place. She continued to eye below her trying to find what it was that was making her cautious.

 _There_ , she thought when she spotted a blond-haired boy in an orange jumpsuit along with a raven-haired boy. Both were unconsciousness from what she could see from her. The Iwa-nin quickly made her way towards the small clearing that housed the two bodies. Once in front of them, Kurotsuchi took in the features of the blond. Sun-kissed hair, three whisker marks on each cheek. A _kill me now_ orange jumpsuit that made her cringe. Then, her eyes landed on the obvious wound.

She eyed the hole that was centered on his chest. ' _Ho-how!? How is he still alive? His heart should be completely obliterated,_ ' Kurotsuchi then saw it. A Konoha headband that she had somehow manage to miss when she was inspecting him. At the sight of the silver headband, she scowled. She, along with the rest of her village, had the same prejudice and distaste of Konoha and their shinobi due to the third war when Konoha's fourth Hokage massacred Iwa's nin on two separate occasions leaving hundreds dead, maybe even thousands by the war's end.

Kurotsuchi's scowl lessened when she eyed the blond. For some reason, she didn't have the same prejudice that she should normally have whenever she interacted with shinobi from Konoha. At this point, she didn't know why. It scared her. Her grandfather had always told her to _**never**_ trust a Konoha-nin. **No matter what**. She had always trusted her grandfather but right now? She didn't know. Kurotsuchi shook her head. While doing this, her eyes caught the body of the other boy.

The Iwa heiress walked over to the unconscious boy and eyed him like she did the blond. Just from first observation, the boy had minor injuries. Which amazed her. The blond Konoha-nin injuries suggested whatever battle took place was an intense one. Maybe the blond shinobi held back? Maybe. Kurotsuchi eyed both of the shinobi and sighed. Should she abandon them to die? Should she help them? If she went with the latter then that means she needed to save both, how was she going to carry both bodies?

Kurotsuchi let out another sigh. A twig breaking quickly broke her out of her dilemma. The Iwa-nin swiftly pulled out a kunai from her pouch on her thigh and got into a defensive stance. From behind a tree, a silver-haired shinobi revealed himself. His Konoha headband covering his left eye. Kurotsuchi knew instantly who this was. She studied the bingo book sometimes in her free time, _and_ he was the student of the fourth Hokage. His appearance was muttered often in the same breath as the Fourth.

Kakashi eyed her wearily. The one-eyed man slowly approached her with his hands raised, his lone eye went from her to the two Konoha-nin them back to her.

"Hello," said Kakashi defensively, "it seems you've found what I've been searching for."

Kurotsuchi tilted her head then looked at the unconscious blond, "It seems I have," she replied. Kakashi nodded then started to approach again.

"Do I have to kill you?"

Kurotsuchi narrowed her eyes, "I hope not," she said, "I was trying to find a way to rescue these two."

Kakashi saw her Iwa headband out of the corner of his eye. He was perplexed. Why did an Iwa-nin want to save two shinobi of Konoha? Kakashi merely offered up a look then knelt down when he was close enough to Sasuke. His lone eye assessed the damage his blond student has caused to the prodigy. Minor damage, good. He let out the breath he didn't know he was holding.

Kurotsuchi eyed the man. He looked over the raven-haired boy as if he was worth several sacks of gold. "The other one is in critical condition by the way," she interrupted the infamous Konoha-nin's concentration. Kakashi turned to look at the purple-eyed girl with narrowed eyes but nodded. Kurotsuchi shook her head at the man's behavior. The Iwa heiress walked up to the blond then carefully put her onto her back. She brought her arms underneath both of his legs and shook her body so that his arms encircled het neck and that his face nuzzled her neck.

After she was done, she felt a hand suddenly grip her shoulder.

"What are you doing?" the low deadly voice of Kakashi invaded her ears.

"Saving him?" Kurotsuchi replied sarcastically, "you won't be able to carry both bodies. Thought I'd help."

"Hmm," the silver-haired shinobi hummed, "try anything and I'll kill you."

Kurotsuchi rebuffed his threat, "Wasn't going to, Kakashi Hatake."

Kakashi offered the Iwa-nin a patented eye-smile. The silver-haired jonin carefully placed the Uchiha heir unto his back. Kakashi motioned his head towards the way he came. Kurotsuchi nodded and started walking towards the way he pointed. She stayed silent on this trip and contemplated her current situation. She was an Iwa-nin helping Konoha save two of their shinobi. She didn't know why these two fought but whenever the fight took place guaranteed that it was an intense fight based off solely on the blonds injuries.

Kurotsuchi turned her head and stared at the copy-nin with her purple eyes. Kakashi felt this almost immediately. He wasn't sure if she was doing it to get caught or if she was trying to be sneaky. If it was the latter, she was doing an awful job trying to conceal her staring.

"I can feel you staring."

Kurotsuchi huffed, "Want to tell me who these two are?"

Kakashi merely stayed silent. Kurotsuchi openly stared at the man, annoyed. Her mind immediately went to an obvious answer. She was from Iwa. A Konoha-nin should never openly supply Iwa-nins with information of their shinobi. Kurotsuchi understood that and she somewhat respected it.

"Based off the emblem on the back on the black-haired one there, he's an Uchiha. Sasuke if I'm correct," she stated and smiled when Kakashi looked at her with narrowed eyes. She didn't know who the blond was. He didn't have any family members of importance that are in the bingo book, she assumed he didn't have a reputation outside the village due to her having heard nothing about him before her discovery of his body.

Kurotsuchi shrugged and stayed silent the rest of the trip. Both ninjas sped up their pace and after merely a few seconds they were both faster than she was before she discovered the two boys. Kurotsuchi figured these two meant something to the silver-haired copy-nin if he was the one to come out to retrieve them.

What was irking her though was why did these two fight? They were both part of Konoha. Had Sasuke Uchiha defected? She knew of his reputation and attitude from inside Konoha due to his older brother, Itachi. What Itachi did would leave anyone scarred for life and turn out as Sasuke had. She shook her head once again. But who was the blond? She had pondered this before the silver-haired Konoha-nin came.

Maybe she would find out once she made it to Konoha? She hoped so. Both nins traveled for what seemed like two hours at top speed before they finally made it to the imposing gates of Konoha. She had never been to this village due to the frigid relations between the two relations that started back during the third war. The pink-eyed kunoichi spotted two _chunin_ guarding the gates. She mentally scoffed. Was Konoha really that lax in their defense that they only had two _chunin_ guarding their entrance?

Both _chunin_ spotted Kakashi and the unknown kunoichi and quickly got back to their positions that they were supposed to be in. "Kakashi!" one of them yelled. Kakashi nodded towards them.

"Get ANBU and Hokage-sama to the hospital," Kakashi ordered with authority, "now."

Both _chunin_ nodded then used _shunshin_ to quickly carry out Kakashi's order. Kurotsuchi once again eyed the silver-haired jonin. Were they going to allow her inside? Kakashi motioned with his head to follow him and Kurotsuchi did. She ignored the stares of disgust and anger she got due to her headband being out in the open. She was proud of where she was born and represented her village with excellence.

After a minute, the pair finally made it to the Konoha hospital and out in front of the double doors was a pig-tailed blonde with a green coat along with a black-haired woman he was holding a… pig? The woman looked at Kakashi and Sasuke then looked at her. Tsunade's eyes narrowed at the Iwa-nin with suspicion, she then spotted the blond on her back and her suspicions were quickly abandoned.

The Hokage appeared in front of her in an instant, her face contorted into one of worry for the blond boy on her back. Tsunade gave Kakashi a look and the man nodded and entered the hospital with Shizune following closely behind the silver-haired copy-nin. Tsunade turned back to Kurotsuchi with curious eyes.

"How is he? Is he alright? Where did you find him?" asked Tsunade rapidly. Kurotsuchi smiled internally at the woman's worry. This blond obviously meant a lot to the Hokage from the way she was looking at her and the boy along with her questions.

"I don't know about his condition fully but the gravest one was the one on his chest," Kurotsuchi replied. She shifted the body on her back and held him in a bridal style so that Tsunade could examine the boy. Tsunade's eyes widened immediately at the small hole at the center of Naruto's chest where his heart was supposed to be.

"Give him to me," Tsunade said leaving no room for argument, "I need to get him inside and stabilize him."

Kurotsuchi swiftly handed over the blond boy and watched Tsunade walked towards the double doors. The blonde Hokage stopped then turned her head over her shoulder and gazed at the Iwa-nin.

"Come. I'll make sure they let you inside. You wouldn't be here if you didn't care in the slightest bit. You could have left him to die but you didn't."

Kurotsuchi bit her lip but nodded and followed Tsunade into the hospital and hoped that this blond boy that confused her feelings on Iwa-Konoha relations pulled through.

**Welcome to this new story that I've come up. I've always been interested in the Naruto/Kurotsuchi pairing. The Konoha-Iwa dynamic is a good one along with the fact that Naruto/Kurotsuchi is a pretty rare pairing.**

**This is going to be a Naruto exile story. (I know, I know, it's been done to death and I already have a story up that does the Naruto banished trope. But, it goes with the plot). I was really feeling this story and wrote this first chapter in only two days. Let me know what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

Kurotsuch waited on a metal bench that was quite uncomfortable for any news of the blond-haired Konoha-nin. Like before, she didn't know why she was concerned for the boy, it wasn't like she would ever see him again after this right? Kurotsuchi shook her head. She tapped her foot on the white linoleum floor and bit her lip. She was getting antsy.

' _I need to move. Sitting here is just making me uncomfortable_ ' the pink-eyed Iwa kunoichi thought. She swiftly sat up and paced up and down the hallway trying to get the antsyness out of her body. Kurotsuchi continued to do this for what she assumed to be maybe thirty minutes to an hour before finally, the blonde-haired Hokage walked down the opposite hallway towards her.

"How is he?" said Kurotsuchi quite rapidly. Tsunade raised an eyebrow at the girl before finally answering.

"Besides his obvious injuries, he should be okay. The hole closed up and his rapid healing is doing the rest of the work. He should wake pretty soon," Tsunade replied. Kurotsuchi let out a sigh of relief. Tsunade continued to eye the Iwa-nin with a raised eyebrow of curiosity. She wondered why a kunoichi from Iwa, Konoha's nemesis, helped Naruto. What was her angle?

"Why are you so concerned for him?" Tsunade asked.

Kurotsuchi widened her eyes then looked away, "I…I don't know myself. When I saw him I just felt like I should help him. Then your one-eyed copy-nin showed up which sealed the decision."

"Hmm," Tsunade hummed. So she _felt_ something? Tsunade accepted the explanation - for now. She gave the girl a nod. "I have some business to attend with the Konoha council. He's in room 233, I don't know when he'll exactly wake but it's-"

"Soon," Kurotsuchi finished for the Hokage. Tsunade nodded and quietly walked off. Kurotsuchi quickly made her way towards room 233. After arriving in front of the white slide door, she slid it and was met but the sun shining its bright sunlight into the room. It illuminated the room, its light glinting off the various metals in the room. It also shined onto the blond. He was wrapped in bandages from head to toe, his eyelids closed, resting.

Kurotsuchi took one of the spare chairs and quietly pushed it next to the bed. She sat down and eyed the resting blond. Unconsciously, a smile made its way onto her face as she stared at the boy.

**Hokage Tower**

Tsunade sighed as she rubbed her the bridge of her nose. She wished that she could be anywhere else but here, in the vicinity of three screaming elders demanding action against the _demon_ as the called him for hurting the ' _Prince_ ' of Konoha. Tsunade mentally snorted at that one line. These three were certainly during everything in their power to please the lone Uchiha survivor, she had to give them credit for that _one_ thing.

"Tsunade," the sweetly sick voice of Koharu Utatane called out in clear disrespect, "the boy unleashed the Kyuubi's chakra. We all felt it, even from here."

Tsunade tsk'd. They got her there, unfortunately, even from how far away the place of the two's fight was, the nine-tailed demon's chakra was still felt all around Konoha by people who had the means to sense it and know the dark chakra. "I'm sure it was for a good reason, honorable elder," stated Tsunade with a bit of disgust.

All three elders shook their head in unison, "He purposely unleashed it upon Sasuke Uchiha," Homura clarified.

Tsunade raised an eyebrow in response, "And how do you know this?" she questioned. The three elders merely stayed quiet obviously not wanting to answer her question. This only made Tsunade tsk even more. The blatant disrespect that these three have for her honestly amazed her sometimes. They demanded respect but never gave said respect back.

"That doesn't matter," Danzo spoke up in support of his comrades, "what matters is, the boy must be punished," the one-eyed man said and slammed his cane unto the wood floor that made Koharu and Homura nod in agreement. Tsunade, again, was amazed. They wanted to punish the one person who brought back Sasuke Uchiha to them and not punish the person who willingly abandoned their village?

"Naruto Uzumaki fought and did his duty!" Tsunade shouted, face red with anger, "you would banish a hero and reward a traitor!?"

"Tsunade," Danzo began, "Sasuke Uchiha is the last user of the Sharingan that is within our walls. Don't you think his life is more important than this…boy," questioned Danzo with his lone eye closed in contemplation. Aside from himself, Sasuke Uchiha was indeed the last user of the Sharingan and Danzo needed to ensure that the raven-haired boy would be loyal to the village and not Orochimaru.

At the mere thought of the snake Sannin, Danzo scowled. He remembered when the pale-skinned Jounin was indeed one of Konoha's brightest shinobi. Some said that he would become Hokage and the strongest within the village. Of course, Danzo put a stop to those rumors. He knew what Orochimaru did in his spare time, his experiments that he had seen with his own eye once Orochimaru ran. But it was one of these experiments that yielded one of his most special subordinates, Kinoe, with the highly coveted Wood Release.

Tsunade looked at the old war hawk in shock. They were indeed intending to punish Naruto for simply doing his job. Danzo looked at the blonde Hokage with a certain look in his eye that Tsunade assumed was him confirming her worst fears.

"At the next council meeting, we will bring up the recommendation that Naruto Uzumaki be banished from Konohagakure for unleashing the Kyuubi's chakra upon one Sasuke Uchiha," stated Danzo with a rare smile gracing his old wrinkled face. Tsunade looked at the man with wide eyes. The other two Elders held their stares and nodded; agreeing with Danzo.

"Yo-you can do this," stuttered Tsunade. Danzo merely shook his head.

"While it is true that you have final authority on all matters regarding this village, they can be vetoed with a majority vote within the council," Danzo informed the big breasted woman. Tsunade merely looked at the man with an open mouth and wide eyes. It was indeed true that her orders or actions _could_ be vetoed and overruled with a majority vote in the council; it happened rarely. The people of Konoha usually had faith in the Hokage but Tsunade learned, just now, that this little rule could be abused for more nefarious purposes - like banishing one Naruto Uzumaki.

The three elders stood up from their seats and nodded towards the Hokage. They swiftly left the room leaving the blonde Hokage to her thoughts. After a few seconds, Shizune entered the room with a concerned looking adorning her face. Shizune walked up to the desk and set down Tonton on the floor with gentleness ness.

"What was the decision?" asked Shizune with curiosity. She knew why the Elders wanted to see her teacher. The meeting took place to decided what to do with Sasuke Uchiha, at least that was what Shizune assumed. Tsunade looked up to her apprentice and frowned sadly at her. Shizune saw this and tilted her head with curiosity, what could have caused her master this much sadness?

"They…they're banishing Naruto," Tsunade whispered. Shizune froze for a few seconds. Banishing…Naruto? Why? He brought back Sasuke Uchiha, that was the purpose of the mission. To retrieve Sasuke. So why was Naruto being banished for doing his job?

"I-I don't understand, Tsunade-sama," replied Shizune confusedly.

"They're banishing him for unleashing the Kyuubi's chakra _willingly_ ," Tsunade replied back and uttered the last word with venom. Tsunade knew the game the Elders were playing. More likely fabricate evidence to support their decision, but she couldn't prove that their fabricated evidence is…well fabricated.

"But…he was only doing his job, successfully."

"Don't you think I know that!?" bit back Tsunade. Shizune flinched at the raised voice of her master and looked away. Tsunade, seeing this, frowned sadly again. "Sorry, Shizune," she whispered.

"I understand, Tsunade," Shizune replied with her own anger. Not at Tsunade, but at Danzo and the Elders. Most of the village couldn't see it but Shizune and Tsunade saw it, Naruto was a diamond in the rough, and they were going to banish one of their most promising shinobi with blind hatred.

**Hospital**

Kurotsuchi still sat on one of the chairs that were in the hospital room and stared at the young blond shinobi. It had been a few hours since she was informed that the boy made it out of surgery and would be just fine; he only needed rest. Kurotosuchi saw the peacefulness that the boy had while he slept, something she thought didn't usually adorn his face in this particular village based off the glares she got along with the glares Naruto got from several of the hospital staff.

She eyed the boy again with her pink eyes and wondered why he was this hated based off the glares she observed directed at her self and at him. Was he an annoyance to the village? No, she thought while shaking her head. If he was, he wouldn't get _this_ many glares. Did he murder someone? No, she thought once again. If he murdered someone surely he would be in prison or executed.

Was he a jinchuriki like Roshi and Han? Kurotsuchi stared off into space. Yes, it made sense. Being a jinchuriki would elicit such a response from the village. Both Roshi and Han have experienced it back in Iwa, although not to this degree.

The pink-eyed girl knew most jinchurikis. Of course, there was Han and Roshi from Iwa. Yugito Nii and B from Kumo. There was the mad Yagura from Kiri who was currently fighting a civil war because of his actions. Then there was Utakata, the missing-nin from Kiri who she knew from researching the bingo book often. She didn't know who held the seven-tailed beast, only that she knew it was housed in Takigakure.

That only left the nine-tailed beast, the Kyuubi. She looked at the peaceful blond. "So, that's what you hold," she whispered out, mostly to herself than to Naruto. Her stare left Naruto and continued to look into space, contemplating. This lasted for about thirty minutes, at least Kurotsuchi assumed it did until a voice broke her out of her staring into nothingness.

"Who are you?" a voice asked with curiosity. Kurotsuchi jumped in her seat, "Woah! I didn't mean to scare you, miss," Naruto said while scratching the back of his neck, now sitting up.

"You didn't scare me!" Kurotsuch got out with a blush adorning her face. She had allowed her senses to dull while she sat in the room, something that normally never happened to her. _This boy is affecting me_ , Kurotsuchi thought inside her head.

"Well, it looked like I scared you," replied Naruto with a grin. The grin dropped off his face as fast as it appeared, "who are you?" he asked again.

"I'm Kurotsuchi," the pink-eyed girl introduced herself, "I found you in a small clearing with another boy. You look almost dead from your injuries so I saved you along with Kakashi Hatake," informed Kurotsuchi while she eyed his reaction. Naruto nodded along with the information that was provided to him but then flinched and scowled quickly at the mention of Kakashi which Kurotsuchi didn't fail to spot.

' _So, he doesn't like the copy-nin._ ' She thought.

Naruto offered her a smile and his hand, "Thank you for rescuing me, Kurotsuchi. My name is Naruto Uzumaki."

Kurotsuchi's eyes widened when Naruto finished his introduction. _An Uzumaki!? I thought they were all gone?_ Naruto eyed the girl with curiosity. She was shocked but he didn't know why. "Is something wrong?" he asked curiously.

"No, no," the pink-eyed girl replied while she shook her head rapidly. So the boy was unaware to which clan he belonged to, that was quite curious. Why hadn't Konoha informed the boy that he was part of the clan that ruled Uzushiogakure? Maybe the Hokage would tell her once she informed her of her discovery. She shook her head, "How are you feeling, Naruto?"

Naruto tilted his head and stayed quiet for a few seconds. In all honesty, he felt absolutely fine, he was just sore all over, but that's to be expected when coming from a battle and healing. "I feel fine," he replied, "how long have I been unconscious?"

"About two days, give or take," she informed the blond. She saw his face scrunch up then go back to its regular appearance. "Do you have a question, Naruto? You can go ahead and ask it."

"Is Sasuke alright?"

"Ah, the Uchiha," she said while scowling, "he's fine aside from a few injuries," she again informed the boy. She didn't know why the blond was even concerned about the traitor. If what she heard from overhearing Konoha-nin while she was walking about throughout the village, that the Uchiha abandoned the village in search of power. An offer that was made by none other than Orochimaru.

"Good," Naruto whispered. So he hadn't injured Sasuke too bad, that was definitely good. It wasn't aiming to kill his friend just beat some sense into him then take him back to the village to complete his mission. He looked up and eyed the pink-eyed kunoichi. "From what village are you from then? You don't look like a civilian."

Kurotsuchi bit her lip at this. Was he going to be angry because of the village she came from? "I'm from Iwa," she replied slowly, worried how he'll react to this new information.

"Cool!" he shouted excitedly, "I've never met anyone from Iwa before."

"You-you're not angry?" Kurotsuchi asked quite shocked that he didn't hold the same relationship that most of the Village held towards Iwagakure.

Naruto looked at the girl as if she had grown three heads, "No? Should I be?" he asked confusedly. Why was he supposed to be angry at the girl that saved his life and that of Sasuke? "You saved me, why would I be mad at my savior?" Naruto questioned.

Kurotsuchi breathed a sigh of relief at what he had just said, "Forget I said anything," she stated, "It's just that Konoha and Iwa have hated each other ever since the third shinobi war."

Naruto tried to dig into his mind to see if the third shinobi war rang any bells. He wasn't particularly paying attention to the history lectures at the academy. He thought at the time that history was a useless thing when you're a shinobi. Was it going to save your life as a jutsu could? Of course, he had grown out of this mindset once he graduated.

"Third Shinobi War?" Naruto asked with an embarrassed face. Now it was Kurotsuchi's turn to look at Naruto as if he had grown two heads. How could this kid not know what the Third Shinobi War was? It was one of the more destructive ones behind the second shinobi war. It was solidified the rivalry and hatred of Iwa and Konoha.

"It was a war that involved all five of the Shinobi villages. The third Raikage died during it and it was the war that gained your fourth Hokage his nickname," she informed Naruto. The blond looked at the pink-eyed girl with a look that Kurotsuchi assumed with curiosity and amazement. Why amazement? she did not know.

"The Yellow Flash, right?"

"Yes," she answered Naruto. So he did now about that then. So he wasn't a total idiot, Kurotsuchi thought. The pink-eyed girl continued to stare into the cerulean blue eyes of the blond with a curiosity of her own. She couldn't quite place it but he looked vaguely familiar, as if she should know who he was, but there wasn't any information in the bingo book about him or his parents-

Kurotsuchi's eyes widened when she finally figured it out. 'Holy shit,' she thought. ' _he's the Fourth's son!?_ ' she looked up at the blond and her eyes widened even further. He was a carbon copy of the man from the pictures that she had seen when she was in the academy back in Iwa. How could Konoha not know who this boy's father was? It was so obvious that Kurotsuchi berated herself for not knowing from the very beginning.

Then she thought of the repercussions of her actions. She had just saved the son of the Fourth Hokage. The Yellow Flash and mortal enemy of Iwagakure. Onoki, her grandfather, was certainly going to murder her when he found out. She could already imagine the rage and the shouting match the two would have once she turned in her mission report to him personally.

"You look like you've just seen a ghost. Funny," laughed Naruto heartily, completely unaware with what was going inside Kurotsuchi's mind.

' _Yeah, a ghost is definitely appropriate_.' Kurotsuchi agreed.

* * *

**So there's chapter 2! Sorry for the wait. Kurotsuchi just found out Naruto's parentage! Danzo and the elders are scheming to banish Naruto which will most likely to succeed. Will Tsunade inform Naruto of his parentage before his banishment? or will Kurotsuchi? Find out on the next episode of Dragonball Z!**


	3. Chapter 3

Kurotsuchi stared at the sleeping face of Naruto as she had done for the past few days. She's heard rumblings through the shinobi forces of Konoha whenever she visited bars of something big happening. She didn't know what, but that it was something major. Kurotsuchi would normally scout this out, spy on the shinobi to gain information but on this occasion, she was inside the actual village; and with her being an Iwa nin, she was already looked upon with suspicion.

How Konohagakure didn't know that this blond-haired shinobi was Minato Namikaze's son was beyond her. It was quite obvious once you got your references correct, after that, it was easy to connect the dots. She didn't know what happened upon the aftermath of the Kyuubi attack, but it must've ended with the nine-tailed fox being sealed within Naruto. She suspected that at least some people within this village knew of Naruto's parentage, the Hokage being among them. At least she assumed that the Hokage was old enough to know the fourth Hokage personally.

Kurotsuchi shook her head. 'I guess it doesn't really matter,' she thought. Should she inform Naruto of his heritage? Or will the Hokage do it? She didn't think so. If the Hokage or the village hadn't informed the village by now then that would mean that they were keeping it a secret, something Kurotsuchi detested.

From she understood, Naruto grew up an orphan with no knowledge of who his parents were while those around him, namely the higher-ups of this village, didn't tell him who his father was. Now that Kurotsuchi knew who Naruto's father was, she wondered. Who was his mother? She knew that the Fourth Hokage had the last name Namikaze while Naruto himself had the name Uzumaki which would suggest his mother was of the Uzumaki clan of Uzushiokagure.

' _You're shinobi royalty_ ,' Kurotsuchi thought as she eyed the sleeping blond. The fourth Hokage's son and the son of the ruling family of the now-defunct Uzushiogakure. Naruto stirred in his sleep then opened his eyes. His cerulean blue immediately spotted the pink-eyed Iwa Kunoichi.

"You're still here," he said stunned.

"Of course," Kurotsuchi replied with a nod and a smile, "did you think otherwise?"

Naruto scratched his head, "I thought you would leave once you knew I was okay," he said quite shocked. Why did this Iwa kunoichi care about him? He was just an orphan and a shinobi from Konoha, the hated rival of Iwagakure.

"I just want to make sure that you're completely okay," she said breaking Naruto out of his thoughts. Naruto nodded then laid back down onto the white hospital bed. The chirping of birds and the sun's light made its way through the hospital window. Kurotsuchi closed her eyes and let the sunlight bathe her skin and warm it up. Iwa did get sunlight but he was a bit clouded. Konoha was nice, it felt like it was always spring or summer here but in Iwa, it usually felt like it was autumn instead.

"What's Iwa like?" asked Naruto with curiosity. Kurotsuchi tilted her head then looked out the window in contemplation.

"What's Iwa like huh?" she repeated his question, "it's rocky," she said which made Naruto laugh. Kurotsuchi looked at him and smiled that he felt comfortable to be himself in front of her, or at least what she assumed what himself, she still didn't know the blond well enough.

"There's dust everywhere. We're a pretty serious bunch ever since..." Kurotsuchi trailed off. Naruto looked at her as if to say to continue.

"Ever since?" questioned the blond.

"Ever since the third war," she replied and bit her lip in worry. She didn't know why she was acting this shy. She was a serious kunoichi; a future Tsuchikage should act like this.

"Ah," Naruto let out with a click of his tongue, "what else?"

Kurotsuchi tapped her chin, "Hmm. I know the Tsuchikage very personally, we have two jinchurikis, and-" the pink-eyed girl continued to ramble on but Naruto blanked out at the mention of the word jinchuriki. So Iwagakure at jinchurikis themselves? He wondered if they treated them nicely; it had to be better than how Konoha treated him, he thought with a frown. Kurotsuchi quickly grew silent when she realized that Naruto wasn't paying attention anymore then noticed his frown.

"What is it?" she asked worriedly, "was it something I said?"

"Iwa has jinchurikis?" Naruto asked timidly. Kurotsuchi tilted her head once more and nodded.

"We have two," she replied while she held up two fingers, "Roshi, and Han is their names."

"Do you know them personally?"

The pink-eyed Iwa-nin hummed, "Well enough. Roshi is wise like a very old man while Han is friendly and nice despite his appearance," she replied as she pictured her village's jinchurikis in her mind. Han was indeed friendly but he held little love for the civilians of Iwa due to the way they had treated him when he was younger, but now that Han was a full-fledged shinobi, none dared talk ill about him openly, or to his face.

"That's nice," murmured Naruto sadly. So, those two were indeed treated better than he was. Kurotsuchi saw the crestfallen emotion that adorned his face and frown.

"What?"

"It's just...It's nice that they're treated like actual people."

Kurotsuchi frowned, "They...don't," she trailed, "they grew up and trained to be strong. After the villagers can't pick of them anymore, they scatter and don't mention them anymore unless they want a fist to the face."

"Yeah?" chuckled Naruto, "I'm still waiting for that to happen to me," he whispered. Kurotsuchi bit her lip while she debated inside her mind. Should she inform him who his father was? Maybe that would give him a boost in confidence and could make him see how strong his father was and a stepping stone to emulate his father.

"Naruto," Kurotsuchi said nervously, "I...I know who your father is."

Naruto's head whipped from the view of the window to Kurotsuchi's face, a look of shock placed upon it. The blond Konoha-nin spluttered trying to form an intelligent response. The blond started to breathe in and out rapidly while he looked at the pink-eyed Iwa-nin.

"Wh-what?" he finally got out. Kurotsuchi nodded at him in confirmation.

"I berated myself for not noticing sooner," she informed him, "it was quite obvious after that."

"Who is he?"

"His name was Minato Namikaze or as your village knows him, the Fourth Hokage, you look quite like him," Kurotsuchi said. Naruto's eyes widened even further at the information. The fourth was his father? That...that meant that the village higher-ups probably knew of his parentage and chose to keep it a secret. Then his mind went to the Hokage – Tsunade Senju. With her being Hokage, that meant she also probably knew of his parentage. She was also there during the time of the Kyuubi attack so she probably knew both of his parents.

Then again, his mind wandered. Why did his father seal this damn fox inside him?

"Why me?" Naruto whispered so low that Kurotsuchi almost failed to hear it. She tilted her head in confusion, "why did he seal this damn fox inside me!?" he shouted suddenly; fists clenched together in sudden anger.

"Naruto," she sympathized, "he was your father. Do you think he would willingly choose someone else's child to be the jailor? You were his son, he probably thought you would be worthy to wield it's power someday," Kurotsuchi tried to reason with him but Naruto continued to clench his fists his anger, his blue eyes constantly shifting from blue to red.

When Kurotsuchi saw this, her eyes widened in panic. He wouldn't unleash the fox's power now...would he? Kurotsuchi immediately left her chair and enveloped the blond with her arms while she nuzzled her face next to his ear.

"Calm down, Naruto," she whispered soothingly while she rubbed the back his head with her right hand and drew circles on his back with her left, "it's okay."

After a few minutes, Naruto finally calmed down, his body going limp with exhaustion. Kurotsuchi continued to hug the blond and she whispered into his ear. She drew back and stared at his ocean blue eyes.

"Okay?"

"Hhm," hummed Naruto. He scratched his head in embarrassment, "I'm sorry."

"It's okay, Naruto," Kurotsuchi said swiftly, "you just found out something major. I would have the same reaction."

Suddenly, the double doors of the hospital drew open and in calmly walked a pink-haired girl with a red dress. Her eyes looked like they were filled with fiery anger; fists clenched. The pink girl eyed Kurotsuchi and frowned but huffed. She walked towards Naruto and before Kurotsuchi could react, the girl slapped the blond across his face.

"How could you!" the pink-haired girl shouted, "how could you almost kill Sasuke you demon!?"

"Saku-"

Sakura went to slap the blond again but before she could, she found herself slammed against the hospital's white wall – a hand gripping her throat.

"Apologize, now."

Sakura eyed Kurotsuchi with wide eyes and quickly shook her head, "No," the girl managed to get out despite the hand gripping her throat. Kurotsuchi tightened her grip as she eyed the Sakura with narrowed eyes, her lips pulled into a snarl.

"Why you bitc-"

"Kurotsuchi!" Naruto yelled firmly. Kurotsuchi continued to tighten her grip before she let go. Sakura immediately took a couple steps back and massaged her throat with her right hand.

"You influenced this girl, demon! Wait till I tell my mother of your crimes, they'll have you executed!" Sakura screeched. Kurotsuchi raised a lone eyebrow. Sakura frowned and pointed a finger at the pink-eyed Iwa kunoichi. "And you! Wait till I tell my mother that you assaulted a council member's daughter and that you're being influenced by the village demon!" finished Sakura. She turned and quickly ran out of the room to no doubt inform her mother of what just happened.

"She's...interesting," Kurotsuchi muttered annoyingly. Naruto shook his head.

"She's not always like that, really," reasoned Naruto, his crush getting in the way of what just happened. Sure, Sakura calling him demon hurt but she wasn't always like that – right?

"I doubt it," murmured Kurotsuchi in response. That girl was a real piece of work, she was so close to just strangling the girl but Naruto had broken her out of rage. "God, I want to kill," she whispered mostly to herself but Naruto caught it nonetheless. He chuckled which made the pink-eyed girl flush red. Before the both of them could continue to talk and forget about the situation that had just happened, the double doors were opened again. Tsunade Senju walked in with a particular expression on her face – utter mortification.


End file.
